The present invention relates to a urine absorbing pad to be used for the incontinence of urine and, more particularly, it relates to a urine absorbing pad which is in a bag shape having an opening.
In general, a urine absorbing pad for males to be employed for the incontinence of urine is constructed of a laminate which is composed of a liquid permeable internal surface sheet, a liquid impermeable external surface sheet and an absorbent core sandwiched between the internal and external surface sheets. The absorbent core is made of absorbent fibers such as pulp or a mixture of absorbent fibers and super absorbent polymer (SAP).
The urine absorbing pad is constructed such that the laminate is folded in two and bonded along its side edge portions into a bag shape having an opening for insertion of the penis at its upper end. Alternatively, the urine absorbing pad is constructed such that the laminate, which is commercially available in a flat shape, is folded into a cone shape upon use to wrap the penis.
However, it is laborious to wear the prior art urine absorbing pad which is constructed by forming the flat laminate into a cone shape upon use. Further, the cone shape is so unstable as to allow urine to leak from the clearance in the folded laminate. Especially, when the wearer changes his position while turning on the bed, the pad is liable to be deformed to cause that leakage.
On the other hand, it is easy to wear the prior art urine absorbing pad which is constructed by forming the laminate into a bag shape in its production process. However, in such a bag-shaped urine absorbing pad, when the penis is inserted into the opening, the positional relation between the opening and the penis is unstable. This may allow the penis to come out of the opening when the wearer changes his position. Further, the urine easily leaks to the outside from the clearance between the opening and the penis. Moreover, since the bag-shaped urine absorbing pad is formed by folding the laminate in two, it is difficult to enlarge the volume of the pad in the groin. As a result, the urine absorbing capacity is not sufficient.
The present invention solves the above-specified problems in the prior art and has an object to provide a urine absorbing pad which can be stably worn in the groin.
Another object of the invention is to provide a urine absorbing pad which can absorb more urine.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a urine absorbing pad which can clamp the penis reliably, while reducing the discomfort to the penis.
The present invention provides a urine absorbing pad comprising a laminate including: a liquid permeable internal surface sheet; a liquid impermeable external surface sheet; and an absorbent core sandwiched between the internal and external surface sheets, the laminate forming a bag body having an opening, at which the internal surface sheet is directed inward, the opening being positioned closer to an upper end of the bag body than to a lower end of the bag body, wherein the upper end and the lower end are extended substantially at a right angle with respect to each other.
With the upper end and the lower end substantially at a right angle, the bag body can conform to the shape of the groin, so that the urine absorbing pad can be stably worn in the groin. In addition, the urine absorbing capacity is effectively enhanced.
In carrying out the invention in one preferred mode, the laminate is substantially symmetric, when in a developed state, with respect to a center line and has an upper edge portion and a lower edge portion opposed to each other, and side edge portions substantially symmetric with respect to the center line, wherein the bag body is formed such that two side portions of the upper edge portion are folded along folding lines, which are substantially symmetric with respect to the center line, toward a central portion of the upper edge portion thereby to form the upper end; the lower edge portion is folded along the center line into two thereby to form the lower end; and the side edge portions confront each other.
In carrying out the invention in another preferred mode, the laminate is substantially symmetric, when in an extended state, with respect to a center line and has an upper edge portion and a lower edge portion opposed to each other, and side edge portions substantially symmetric with respect to the center line, wherein the bag body is formed such that the upper edge portion and the lower edge portion are individually folded along the center line into two so that the center line forms the lower end, and the side edge portions are individually folded into two to form the upper end.
Moreover, the present invention provides a urine absorbing pad comprising a laminate including a liquid permeable internal surface sheet; a liquid impermeable external surface sheet; and an absorbent core sandwiched between the internal and external surface sheets, the laminate forming a bag body having an opening, at which the internal surface sheet is directed inward, the opening being positioned closer to an upper end of the bag body than to a lower end of the bag body, wherein the opening is formed into a slit shape having a longitudinal direction from the upper end toward the lower end.
With this slit-shaped opening having its longitudinal direction extended from the upper end toward the lower end, the penis is effectively prevented from coming out of the urine absorbing pad, so that the urine absorbing pad can be stably worn in the groin. In addition, because this slit-shaped opening does not press the urethra too strong, the discomfort to the penis can be prevented.